Fixing What Once Went Wrong
by MarthaRRLeBlanc
Summary: Desperate to escape his home, Severus gives his life to the rising Dark Lord. This mistake costs him everything. Has he redeemed himself enough? With his angels' help, can his hearts desire, and the peace he long thought elusive finally be his? A/U
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Harry Potter A/U No SLASH

First FanFiction, Let Me Know If You Like It

Chapter 1: Something Worries Him

HOGWARTS 1974

Thirteen year old Severus quietly walks down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry running slim fingers thru shoulder length black hair. The corridors have long been deserted and the students peacefully asleep in the dormitories. Peace is as elusive as a snake for Severus. He is unable to come up with a solution to his problem, no matter how hard he tries. He is not a typical thirteen year old student and his problems are not the usual ones most teenagers worried about.

This boy worries because in two weeks the end of term will be here and summer holidays would begin again. He doesn't want to go home. Summer is always too long and painful. He had begged the Headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts, but that didn't help. Severus cringes as his mind wanders and he recalls his previous "summer vacation."

FLASHBACK

"Severus you better get your skinny ass down here now and get me my drink" yells Tobias, my alcoholic father.

I limp down the stairs and hurry as fast as I can, barely managing to hold my aching and bleeding body up. Blood has already congealed against my dirty and torn clothes and I know that I resemble a homeless beggar in my own home. Yet I remember to walk with my head high and pride in my bearing despite the limping.

My mother's words ringing in my mind, "Severus Tobias Snape, remember you are of the Princes, and come from a long line of powerful witches and wizards. Always hold your head high and never forget that you are my son and something to be proud of." I limp as close as I dare to Tobias, stretching out my bloody fingers to hand him his drink.

"Here Father"

Before I can move out the way the bastard ruthlessly grabs my fingers and squeezes them before jerking the bottle out of my hands. The movement does as the bastard hopes and sends me in range of his fist. The strike, as brutal as a charging bull, lands on my pale and shallow cheek.

"That's what you get for not bringing my drink faster, and now it's warm as piss and I'll have to waste my time teaching you your lessons" Tobias smirks.

I do not run because there is no point. I put on my mask of being unaffected. My thoughts are those of hopelessness and to me there are no better days, no painless tomorrows. As the blows continue to rain down I watch blood dripping down my body, and my mind detaches me from my prison of pain and takes me to the only comfort I have ever known. The simple thought of my angels name is all I need.

END FLASHBACK

I am so deep in thought that I do not realize that my angel has become flesh before my eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW

Thank You for Reading, Hope You Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His Angel, His Salvation

"Lily! What are you doing out in the corridors this late at night! You startled me! Bright emerald green eyes looks up and smiles at me.

"I could ask you the same question. I came down to the dungeons to see if you wanted some company. It's two in the morning and I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep this close to end of term. I was thinking, before we get caught we should head to the astronomy tower, to watch the stars, they will be beautiful tonight."

"That's fine Lily, but I was just thinking, you know how I am; always stuck in my head with books or my cauldrons."

"Sure, just "thinking". If I actually believed you, then you might as well ship me off to St. Mungos, because I would be a hopeless dunderhead."

"One could never accuse you of being unaware or brainless Lily, so you may of course assume that you are correct. I wasn't just "thinking" I was planning and plotting, it's what I do best."

"Did you talk to Headmaster Dumbledore? Did you explain to him what was going on?"

"I did Lily, nothing changed, and nothing helped! He didn't believe me even after I showed him the scars on my back. He alleged the scars were the result of an over-active childhood. Dumbledore simply could care less, since I'm just a Slytherin. You know that he only cares about his "Golden Gryffindor's." You are the ONLY Gryffindor that doesn't try to slide through this school just because of the Headmaster's bias of his precious House."

"I agree with you Sev, Dumbledore makes me wish that I wasn't in Gryffindor. I really wish I could have been in Slytherin with you. I don't fit in well with Gryffindor and the few friends I found are disloyal and shallow. I don't think they were always like that, but they have had too much fun playing Kings and Queens of the school and it's gone to their heads. You are my only true friend at Hogwarts and if I was in Slytherin with you then our friendship wouldn't be so shocking and we wouldn't have to deal with the stupid Maurders."

"No, Lily as much as I wish that, you wouldn't be safe in Slytherin. Unintelligent pure blood supremacy issues are running rampant in Slytherin House. Your heart is purer and nobler than many full blooded witches and wizards and hopefully soon enough everyone will see that blood won't matter."

Looking into my Severus' eyes, tears glistening down my own; in that moment I knew that I would never meet anyone more courageous, strong, and honorable, than Severus Snape. Knowing him has forced me to grow up much quicker than I would have, but my life is fuller and richer for having known him and I wouldn't trade him for all the gold that Gringott's had to offer. I, Lily Evans have found something more precious than gold.

"If the Headmaster cannot see past prejudices to help his students despite their house affiliation, then he shouldn't be Headmaster! We will just have to take matters into our own hands and get you out of your home Sev. Come, I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans That Changed Two Lives

HOGWARTS JUNE 1974 2:30AM

"Lily, I don't have a choice, I have to get away from Spinner's Inn. I know I will not survive this time, because I barely survived last summer. I can work at Diagon Alley, just enough pay for a small room and food at The Leaky Cauldron until term begins again. My only other choice is to turn to the Prince line of the family. I do not feel this is a valid option; they abhor the fact that I am a half-blood and did nothing for my mother, their only daughter when she was dying. I will find no help in that house any more than I find in my father's house."

"Sev, I know that you have to get away from Spinner's End and I agree with you about not contacting the Prince side of your family. However, I do not believe that working in Diagon Alley is a realistic plan, because it is going to take at least two weeks until you receive your first pay and at least four pay periods before you can accumulate enough money to rent a room at The Leaky Cauldron by the month; which of course is the cheapest approach. Also, what about food? I know your father barely feeds you but you can't go three weeks doing hard labor without food."

"Well at least in Diagon Alley, I have a chance to survive. If you can think of a better plan let me know right now Lily because I am not going back to Spinner's End."

"Sev, I think your plan to go to Diagon Alley is not realistic because of the lack of funds needed to escape. I also believe that you need an accomplice if you wish for complete freedom. You will have to save enough money for the following four school years and of course what about after graduation? You have to go for your potions mastery. You are the most gifted potions student that Hogwarts has seen since Salazar Slytherin himself. You are going to need one other person to help you in your goal. In short Severus Snape, you need me to go with you."

"Lily, are you crazy? You can't come with me to Diagon Alley. I know your mother died two years ago, but what about your father and your sister? They will miss you then contact the Headmaster for a search to bring you back. Even if by some miracle the Headmaster does not find us, you can not just give up your life to come with me. It is just too dangerous and I will not take the chance of losing you."

"Sev, there is something I have to tell you, and I need you to sit down."

"What is it Lily? Why do you sound so nervous?"

"I will tell you Sev, but first promise me that you will not interrupt me until I have finished telling you everything" Lily says as she sits down on the stone floor.

"You are worrying me Lily, but I promise that I will listen to everything you have to say" Severus replies while he sits comfortably.

"Alright, then Sev, it all started soon after my mother died. As you already know my mother died just before I came home from my first year of Hogwarts. Petunia said that mom was so excited to see me again. What you do not know is that my mother was at the store buying items for a small welcome home party; and as she was crossing the parking lot a car ran her right over. The driver was trying to avoid hitting Petunia and so instead hit our mother. Petunia was the last person to see mother alive. The last to hear her words…

"I love you Petunia and I am just as proud of you as I am of Lily…Tell Lily and John that I love them too…I am sorry I will not be there for you girls, to see you grow…but I'll be looking down from heaven on all of you…"

"Petunia never really got over seeing our mother's death, and father blames me, he says that if it wasn't for me being a witch attending this school, my mother would still be alive."

"Lily, you must know that it is just the grief talking, he can not really mean that."

"Sev, I told you not to interrupt me, Lily's emerald eyes watered, with a weak smile forced on her face.

"Sorry Lily, please continue."

"About three weeks later my father, my father, well he started being really mean, and then, well one night…he …well he started to hit me Sev, …really hard across my face. I was in shock and I thought that he was just so mad with grief. He said that he would never do it again. …But he did do it again Sev; and last summer he just got worse. I just kept thinking it would be alright because Sev has to handle much worse than this beating. I had to be strong because you needed me to be there for you Sev. You needed a refuge from Spinner's Inn. Thoughts of you kept me strong and I would still willingly be enduring it for you, even if I had to go back again."

"LILY! You can't go back, not for me not for anyone! Oh God, Lily I wish I had known. I would never have allowed you to continue to get beat for me!" Tears streams down Severus face and he could not express how much his heart hurt to know that Lily stayed in her situation only for him.

Sev, it is not your fault and it does not matter anymore. John told me last summer to never come back. He won't allow me to live to see September first if I do. John gave me fifteen thousand pounds Sev. It's all the money that my mom set up for my graduation. Sev, I want to go with you, and the fifteen thousand pounds can be exchanged and used for our summers. We have enough for food, clothes, and the next four terms supplies. We can save all the money from both our summer jobs to get our masters. Sev, I don't know what to do without you. I Love You, Severus Snape and I want to be with you. I would never expect you to owe me anything, just please let me stay by your side." Tears stream down Lily's pale cheeks, as hope shines in her eyes.

Severus is speechless he had always hoped that someday if he was good enough that Lily Evans would love him.

"Lily, I Love You! I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I will never abandon you. I will be there for you Lily, I will stand by your side and I will never leave unless you tell me to."

"Then you will be stuck with me forever, because I will never want to let you go."

There is a long moment of silence as the two children who were not really children anymore gaze into each other's eyes and thanked Merlin for the miracle that had entered their lives. The silence can't be held for long however because there is a question that must be asked, a question that Severus never thought would have to be asked of his Lily.

"Lily, I know this is hard but when your father would beat you, did he leave any scars on you? I only ask because I want to help you, I have improved a scar remover cream that can get rid of almost any scars that you may have. I know that some scars can still cause pain if the skin is stretched too much on certain areas of the body.

"My, my back Sev, it is the only place that is really scarred" Lily mumbles as she lowers her eyes in shame.

"Lily, look at me, you have nothing to be ashamed of this is not your fault. It is your father's fault not yours" Severus says as he tilts Lily chin up to meet his eyes.

"I believe you Sev, I believe you" Lily smiles at Severus.

"Good, now turn around and pull your shirt up to your shoulders while I apply this cream. It is going to be a little cold at first before it gets really warm."

Lily pulls her red wavy hair out of the way and pulls her shirt up to her shoulders just as requested by Severus, her creamy peach skin is marred only my the long white puckered streaks that litter her back. As Lily turns her back towards him the moon light beams shine across her back to reveal her scars to the creature that has been lurking in the shadows. A gasp is heard, by Severus and Lily, just before the breaking of glass upon the stone floor of the Astronomy Towers.

Thank You for Reading!

Hope You Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Creature That Answered

Severus quickly steps in front of Lily to hide it from the creature's prying eyes; the creature emerges from the darkness he was hidden in to be revealed as a simple house elf. Severus hides his surprise at not being aware of the house elf's presence much sooner.

"What do you want, and why are you here?"

"Forgive me young master, I meant no intrusion on your affairs. It's Dinky's job to clean the Astronomy Towers once a week, but I was later than usual getting around to it tonight."

Lily comes forward, after having put her shirt back down.

"I've meant house elves before, but they do not speak a well as you do. Why are you so well spoken, while the other house elves can barely put together a coherent sentence?"

Dinky turns and looks to the young mistress and replies, "A servant is not unintelligent, young mistress...and those who are cannot help themselves. If you suffer house elves to be ill-educated and our manners corrupted from infancy...then punish us for those crimes to which our first education disposed us...what else is to be concluded, my lady...but that wizards and witches first make ill educated slaves and then punish them?"

Lily gasps and then slowly shakes her head in agreement. Dinky's logic is irrevocably and in complete agreement with her views on the injustice and prejudices running rampant within the wizarding world. Lily just wasn't expecting what wizards and witches both believed to be the most ignorant of magical creatures; be so able to point out in a mere few sentences the blindness and arrogance of which even she had fallen into. With tears in her eyes Lily turns to the little house elf Dinky.

"Please, Master Dinky if you would excuse me my ignorance and prejudice, and allow me forgiveness, please consider, if I may have the pleasure of your company to better understand your people and their ways.

Dinky bows and smiles at Lily, then turn to Severus, and did the same.

"Dinky accepts your apology and would be pleased to tell you anything that my lady wishes to know about me and my people. My lord and lady I have heard your pleas and I wish to provide you with help."

"What do you mean Dinky? How can you help? Do you have employment you can provide for us?"

"No, young lord I do not have a place of work for you in Diagon Alley, I have something better. I know of a world of peace, a world created by all the races of elves; a world so much more magical than even the Wizarding world. A world where children who suffer as you both have can come and find peace."

*Quote taken from Ever After and rearranged by Dinky for his own purposes.*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Safe Place at Last

Dinky proceeds to lead young Lord Prince and Lady Evans out of the Astronomy Tower. Stopping at the doors of the tower Dinky closes them before turning to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm upon the young masters and him-self before proceeding towards the seventh floor.

Severus and Lily follow Dinky out of the Astronomy Towers and towards the seventh floor.

"Come along with me Master Snape and Mistress Evens, to my world, my home where you may stay as long as you need. Your Basic needs such as food, clothing, and shelter will always be provided free of charge. When the school term begins enough Gallons will be given to you for school supplies, and also extra Gallons for your spending pleasure will be provided. School tuition is paid in full; any money residing on your persons will remain yours."

Severus and Lily gasp in surprise and happiness.

"I will be sending my financial advisor to both of you, so that you each will understand how to make your money work for you. My world offers many more investment opportunities at a higher return for your money than the wizarding and muggle world's do. When you reach adulthood you will be able to provide for yourselves a very nice living. Your money will never be taken from your investments; the things that we provide you with are free and have no hidden clause for repayment."

Severus who had never heard of something for nothing, without a cost was close to rolling his eyes and saying such a happening was impossible; however Lily stopped him from interrupting by jabbing him in his stomach with her elbow and saying with her eye, "You better not say a thing."

"All that we ask is that if you should see other children in need such as your own, that you let me know so that care may be given to them. I care not whether they be Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff; to me you are all simply children and in need of care."

Once they arrived on the seventh floor Dinky stops Severus and Lily before an empty hall without any entrance doors.

"There are three entrances to the elf world that is somewhat near, in, or around Hogwarts which you will be capable of actually accessing. There is of course a couple more, but until you reach your seventh year you cannot access them without Ministry detection."

Severus and Lily nod their heads to show their understanding and before Dinky continues hands them two small round objects.

"Should an emergency occur I am giving you these gold pendent's to wear around your necks. As you can see there is a depiction with your house animals on them; so that should they accidently be seen, one would only assume that you are showing house pride. The port key is to be hidden under your clothes at all times, the word to activate the port key is "Home."

Severus and Lily give Dinky heartfelt thanks.

"The first entrance to my world can be directly accessed from within Hogwarts itself. As you can see we are located on the seventh floor opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, this room, the Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in need of it. To make it appear, one must walk past its hidden entrance three times while concentrating on what is needed. The room will then appear, outfitted with whatever is required. In this case a portal to the elf world. To the Hogwarts house-elves, it is also known as the Come and Go Room."

Dinky stops once again to make sure the young masters understand how to access the first entrance. Their heads nod once more in understanding and so Dinky continues again.

"The second entrance is located in a boys and girls bathroom at King's Cross Station, near Platform 9¾. This entrance was placed at King's Cross Station to keep my world secret to all students and adults but those in need. You will get on the train as everyone else and arrive at King's Cross. Once there go to your respective bathrooms, all the way down on the left, you will find an empty bathroom stall. Draw your wand and say "Safely Home" three times, then tap your wand on the stall before opening, once again a portal will appear, which you may then step thru."

Dinky proceeds to write down the instructions and lets Severus and Lily know that only they would be able to read what was written on the paper.

"The final entrance is located at Diagon Alley, you must hold your pendent's against the hidden and abandoned shop doors of Fortune's Forbidden Fruits, no password is necessary as the pendent's are the key to enter. The only way to access the last two entrances I spoke of is to have your pendent on you, this is the only way you will be able to see the hidden doors. Written instructions will be given again if needed, memorize them and then destroy the evidence. Do you have any questions so far?"

"No sir, I don't" Lily and Severus stated at the same time.

"Very well, then. Before we are to enter I must tell you that beyond your world and into my own I will not look as you see me now. Once I step thru the portal I will become my real self; the only reason I appear in such a manner is because my current state is only a reflection of how the wizarding and muggle worlds view those who serve. My father once said to serve people takes dignity and intelligence. But remember, they are only people. And although we serve them, we are not their servants. What we do, does not define who we are. What defines us is how well we rise after falling. There are many ways to serve young ones and I hope that you take those words with you in life for they have served me well and will do the same for you."

Dinky proceeds to walk back and forth thrice and on the last turn a golden door etched and embossed with strange and elegant symbols begins to open before them. As the door swings open beautiful swirling silver and blue waters surrounds the thresh-hold. Dinky steps thru.

Severus and Lily gasp.

*Quotes from Maid in Manhattan once again taken by Dinky and Used*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Self Revealed

Upon entrance into the thresh-hold Severus and Lily watch as Dinky is surrounded by bright golden and blue lights. He grows into a considerable height of 6'1. Limbs that had once been dark, rough and crooked are now lighter, lithe and straight, silky black hair springs forth from his once bald head to rest just past his shoulders. Large floppy ears shrink back to beautifully sculpted and pointed; his once bulbous eyes shrink to become handsome sparkling blue orbs placed perfectly on his now stunningly elegant face. Disgusting dirty and torn rags are replaced by dazzling, spotless, and regal garments of red, blue, and gold; his once stooped posture straightens to become a dignified, muscular, and princely bearing.

Severus and Lily stare speechless as the new Dinky steps towards them.

"I did inform you that my true appearance would transform; I suppose you did not believe it would be that much of a transformation. Unfortunately most of my people have forgotten their true selves and accept as truth the lies that wizards tell us and so our self-esteem began to affect our appearance."

"Dinky ahead of you, someone approaches us" Severus calmly interrupts Dinky's speech.

A male just a couple of inches shorter than Dinky walks up to them, then and bows between the group and begins to address Dinky in a beautiful language that neither Severus nor Lily had ever heard. After a short while the male then bows and turns to Severus and Lily where he proceeds to apologize for his unintended interruption before once again bowing and departing for where he came.

"I must apologize once again, to have spoken in a language unfamiliar to you both. I assure you there is no intention of hiding anything from you. What you just heard is the Elfish language, one I hope that you will soon learn. I have many titles here which you will hear so I will briefly give you a meaning, spelling, and pronunciation. My English name would roughly translate into Raphael meaning God has healed spelled E-r-u-n-e-s-t-i-a-n and pronounced Air-oo-nest-ee-ahn you may call me Raphael if you wish. In Elfish the meaning is more important than it is to the English."

"What are some of the other names you are referred to as?" Lily asks

"I will write down everything for you so that you can remember. Other titles you will hear for me are Royal Dragon, Peaceful Ruler, Noble Born, Lord, or Prince. As you must have guessed by now I am indeed a Prince of my people but I would prefer you to think of me as a friend."

Raphael then turns to Severus and addresses him directly.

"Your name Severus meaning Stern in English translates to "harsh" in the Elfish tongue and is spelled N-a-r-a-c-i-o-n and pronounced Nar-ahk-ee-on; you will hear this name once the Elf's know your name.

Raphael then turns to Lily and proceeds to addresses her directly also.

"Yours Lily will still mean the Lily flower you where named for and in Elfish would spell I-n-d-i-l-w-e-n and pronounced Inn-deel-wehn. If at any time either of you wish to go by your English names simply inform the Elf you are speaking with and they will refer to your English names. Here is the list I promised you both with a few others you may find handy at your new place of residence. The List will update as needed for your convenience."

Dinky handed both Severus and Lily a copy of Elfish names, its meaning and pronunciations'.

**In Elfish The Following English To Elfish Translations Are Such:**

**Raphael (God Has Healed) Means Erunestian & Is Pronounced (Air-oo-nest-ee-ahn)**

**Royal Means Arthion & Is Pronounced (Are-thee-on)**

**Dragon Means Locien & Is Pronounced (Lock-ee-ehn)**

**Ruler Means Caunion & Is Pronounced (Coun-ee-on)**

**Peaceful Ruler Means Is Sidhenidon & Pronounced (Sith-ehn-ih-donn)**

**Noble-Born Means Arthonnen & Is Pronounced (Arth-oh-nehn)**

**Severus (Stern) Means "Harsh" In Elfish Naracion & Is Pronounced (Nar-ahk-ee-on)**

**Lily (Lily) Means Indilwen & Is Pronounced (Inn-deel-wehn)**

**Lady Means Arwen & Is Pronounced (Are-when)**

**Lord Has 2 Meanings 1 Heir & Is Pronounced (here) & 2 Heru & Is Pronounced (hair-oo)**

**King Means Aran & Is Pronounced (ah-rahn)**

**Queen Means Bereth & Is Pronounced (bare-ehth)**

**Prince Means Ernil & Is Pronounced (air-nill)**

**Magic Means Gûl & Is Pronounced (gool)**

After Severus and Lily go over their list they turn their attention back to their new found friend Raphael.

"Come along Young Master and Mistress. See your new home for as long as you have need of it."

Severus and Lily head over the hill and as they are coming down simply stop to stare at the beauty before them. There are vast fields of lavish emerald grass, towering trees in every jewel tone imaginable and blowing in the calm wind to shade glistening sapphire waters that surround the snow white towers of the majestic castles strewn throughout the land. It was heaven on earth and something neither child had seen in the entire muggle and wizarding world.

"Come, my home is this way." Raphael leads the children to the largest Castle that stands in the center towards the very back.

"You may stay for the night as long as you make it back to Hogwarts for your breakfast and classes. You must be sure to never cause suspension as to your whereabouts while school is in attendance. I will go over the rules on your next visit to the castle which will be scheduled in three days time."

*Author's Note:* Alright guys and girls I need some help about the rules that Severus and Lily will have to follow. Review please or send me a private msg. and you will most likely see your ideas posted on the next couple of chapters.

Please review and give me some ideas for rules you would like to see.


End file.
